The Library of Gajevy one shots
by SnowMadien
Summary: A place where I will be putting all the one-shots for my favorite anime couple GajeelxLevy! Will have a K-T rating. Current Story: Halloween Speical: The Lady and the Crow
1. Chapter 1

Rhythm of the Horse

A GaLe one shot

For Gajevy week

My very very late posting for the Gajevy week that took place in February this year! This is my very very long one shot for the differences part of Gajevy week. This is horse riding Au and I hope you all like it. P.S go to Animeguitar96 page to check out her story and also our story that we are working on together!

It was a hot summer morning at the Magnolia equestrian center and the day's show activities were just getting underway. In one of the holding barns,Gajeel was tacking up Metalicana for his last run of the day before he got ridden by his younger sister, Wendy, in the evening. He gently placed a spotless black western saddle pad on his horse's steel black back. He placed an old, but polished black leather saddle that almost blended in with his horse, if one were to take a closer look they would see detailed patterns on the saddle. Taking off his silver cowboy hat he wiped the sweat that was beginning to accumulate on his forehead, that revealed, even with the fans going it was beyond hot and humid also. His spurs clicked on the padded floor echoing in the silent morning as he grabbed a comb and began to gently get the knots out of Metalicana's silver mane.

As he took off the halter to put on the black and silver bridle Lily came walking him with his horse, Edolas. Edolas had a chocolate coat with a blonde mane that flowed down to his shoulders, Lily would cut it but the moment he did it would just grow right back out. Instead he now braided it and did his best from keeping it out of his way when they competed.

"Morning Gajeel," Lily said as they entered the barn "You're not going to like this but the indoor arena got flooded so we are outside next to the jumpers today." Gajeel accidentally tightened the cinch on the saddle a little too tight when he heard that, earning a slap in the face by Metalicana's tail.

"What do you mean flooded!? We needed that arena, those snotty english horses get spooked every damn time they see a freaking cow!" He yelled not happy that he to deal with them. Every year it was the same damn story, some english horse freaking out cause they have never seen a cow before in their lives and the damn thing running all over the place cause it was a crazy hot head.

"Apparently the sprinkler system broke and they won't be able to drain and dry it before we have to compete," Gajeel muttered a few curses under his breath no matter what every year there was always something going wrong.

"Well we don't have a choice, they pushed the Dressage riders back, which they did not like to hear, to the afternoon so they could tear down their arena and put ours up." Gajeel growled the only thing he hated about this center was how all the shows took place at once.

"You might want to hurry up. Since we are going to be sharing the warm-up ring with the jumpers and I don't want to be near any of those crazy warm bloods." Letting out a growl Gajeel grabbed his rope, mounted Metalicana and followed Lily to the arenas. Thankfully at the warm up arena there were trees that provided shade for most of the morning heat. However, they weren't the first ones there. Two girls had already taken up the center of the arena and were going over the provided jumps. One was on a large chestnut with four even white socks that dwarfed Metalicana and the other was on a dapple grey that was even bigger than the chestnut.

"Oh crap there goes any chance for us to practice," Gajeel muttered under his breath. Lily rolled his eyes, he didn't mind them being there, there was plenty of room for everyone. He just didn't want to be around when they bring out the three year olds.

"Just keep to the outside and let them jump Gajeel, I'll go get our numbers from the office. Just get him warmed up and avoid them, it's not like they are going to kill us." Sighing Gajeel went to the fence and stayed on there asking Metalicana into a jog. As he got closer he noticed that the one riding the dapple grey was incredibly tiny, her blue hair could be seen peaking out from under the black satin helmet. She had her reins long and loose allowing the horse to stretch his long neck all the way to the ground. He watched her go a few rounds with the horse, the two moved like one and became mesmerizing to watch. Every stride, every leap and turn was flawless and graceful.

"Hey Levy another five more minutes and then we go to meet Trainer Makarov back at the barn!" Her friend on top of the chestnut said. That snapped Gajeel out of the trance that he was in, Metalicana had even stopped jogging and was waiting patiently for his idiotic rider to focus again.

"Sure thing Lucy! Me and Caillte are going to go over the snack bar and grab a few apples for everyone before the show starts!" She said, before gathering up her reins and broke into a canter. Gajeel didn't know what was happening to him, watching her ride was something he could do all day. His heart pounded in his chest and he was sweating like crazy and he didn't know if it was the heat or something else.

Levy was having a hard time keeping her cool as she rode Caillte over the jumps. The man on the black horse hadn't stopped watching her since his friend left. She couldn't see his face as it was hidden under a hat but every once in awhile she saw something shiny reflect off his face. She broke down to a trot and went to one of the trees and pulled down her water bottle she had stuck up there since it was difficult getting on her very, very tall horse

"So, are gonna talk to the cowboy over there Levy?" Lucy asked as she trotted up next to Levy, that earned a squeak from the tiny women as she drank her water.

"N-no! W-why would I do that!?" She said turning red.

"Why not he's been checking you out for the entire warm-up and besides who wouldn't want a hunk of a cowboy to hold them?" she teased as Levy's faced turned tomato red, "Besides you haven't had a decent man since Jet got drunk and cheated on you! I know what he hurt you badly Levy but you've got find someone that will truly love you. I'll meet you back up at the barn and don't forget those apples!" Lucy said as she dismounted and made her way to the barn. Levy rode to the other side of the arena in hopes of not running into strange man on the other side. Taking off her helmet releasing her blue hair from it's cage, it felt nice to feel the wind in her hair again. Little did she see was Gajeel's face turning a shade of burgundy.

Lily had been watching the whole ordeal by the gate and chuckled softly, he was an idiot in love and she was quietly in love. With the numbers in his hands he walked over to Gajeel passing Levy in the process. She was beyond tiny compared to the horse, he was a monster, built for speed and for power, muscles bulge out of him as he lumbered passed him. He noticed that the saddle, and reins were custom made just to fit the giant and for the tiny rider. To top it off Lily noticed that he could not see over the back of the giant, making him wonder how the hell she even got up on the thing.

He approached Gajeel who was working on turns and trying to keep his mind off the blue hair girl.

"So you are going to ask her out?" Gajeel nearly fell off his horse, he was spooked by both Lily and the sudden question.

"No like hell I'd ask out a snot nose english rider!" He lied, he didn't want to give Lily the satisfaction.

"Your loss," Lily said as he pinned the number to Gajeel saddle pad.

"We are third up at noon, which is in an two hours. We'll warm-up, take off the polo wraps and change then come back here and wait for our turn." Also Gajeel, try to rope the cow this time before your horse falls." He said smirking as Gajeel let out a sigh of annoyance, it wasn't his fault that last year that he didn't rope the cow thanks to Metalicana tripping. Lily began to drill Gajeel and Metalicana in a hard warm-up taking his mind of the blue hair maden. By the time they were done, both were soaking wet with sweat and in need of a cold drink.

Gajeel offered to go get them both water from the cafe, as he walked over there he spotted the blue haired girl from this morning. He was now able to see her up close and was once again lost in a train of thought. Her tan breeches hugged her long legs and the tight white shirt showed off her tiny but beautiful body. Her arms were full of apples, water and other sorts of snack food. In her mouth she had a bag of chips and was reaching for the last bag on the top shelf.

"Need some help there shrimp?" She squeaked, leaped into the air and accidentally dropped most of the food in her hands. He couldn't help but laugh as she turned around and puffed out her cheeks, still with the bag in her mouth. She quickly took the bag out of her mouth

"Don't scare me like that! And I'm not a shrimp I'm Levy Mcgarden" She snapped, as she bent down and began to pick up the food. Gajeel also knelt down and helped her pick up the food.

"The name is Gajeel. Just wanted to ask if you need some help, seeing how you've got a mountain of food in your arms that's bigger than you. " He laughed taking her in. He couldn't help himself it was a part of him he never knew he had. Sure he had other women in his life, but there was something about her that made him want to make her his.

"Thanks but no thanks, I don't need some cowboy to help me." she said, trying to hide her red face.

'Well little lady, I'm going to cause that's the cowboy way." he said but mentally kicked himself for saying something that stupidly corny. Levy let out a laugh and tucked a blue hair strand behind her ear. As she placed her hand on the last apple, Gajeel's hand landed on top of hers. Both froze as piercing red eyes met liquidambar and pulled away blushing furiously. Levy, felt her face couldn't get any more redder. His fingers were calloused and roughed, evident of the kind of riding he did. While Gajeel embedded the feeling her soft skin that she had, compared to his.

"Umm here," he said quickly picking up the apple and handing it to her.

"Thanks." She said quietly. Trying hard to hid her squeaking voice.

"Come on Redfox this your chance to ask her out," He thought to himself, he was sweating bullets but he knew what he had to do. But he let his iron heart get the best of him.

"Here I'll pay for it." he said as she walked towards the cash register.

"No you don't-." Before she could finished he had already pulled out his wallet and paid the cashier for the mountain of food she had and for the waters that he needed.

"Thank you," She said quietly, the cashier gave her two bags for the food and went into the back to restock his shelves. As they walked out in silence, Gajeel was once again sweating bullets. Before he could open his mouth something caught her attention. Gajeel looked at the direction she was looking and saw a tall man with orange hair tied up in a pony tail walking towards her. She stood there frozen in fear, before making up her mind on what to do.

"Oh no I have to go!" She whispered, before he could stop her she took off. The man in the pony tail quickly began to go after her, until Gajeel threw out his arm and stopped him. The man bounced off his arm and landed hard in the dirt. He had the wind knocked out of him and looked up to see what had caused it.

'What the hell man! Why did you that?" He groaned as he picked himself off the ground. He look as if though he was read to fight but Gajeel can tell he was afraid of him.

"Well ain't it obvious that she didn't want yeah!" he said, the man backed off intimidated by Gajeel.

"Well maybe she was running away from a monster like you!" He snapped, Gajeel knew that his appearance could scare most people but it never bothered him. Gajeel smirked, if she was afraid of him then why the hell didn't she run away when she first saw him.

"Ghihi, just leave her alone or else you'll be dealing with a monster,"Gajeel warned leaving him scared out of his wits.

It wasn't long until Gajeel once again found himself back in the warm up area however, this time it was show time. By eleven the arena was clearly divided the ropers took over the right side while the jumpers took over the left. Gajeel and Lily were in the last remaining shade spot waiting for their number to be called. Things weren't going as fast as he wished, with jumpers demanding that no else compete while they were on, they had to make it go back and forth between the two sides.

Then he saw her, she was once again on her monster of a horse and was now in full show gear. A white sheepskin saddle pad was under her dark brown polished english saddle, her bridle was also polished. She was cantering around the edge of the arena and warming up her horse. At the fence line he could see that orange hair idiot was cheering for her and her face was filled with annoyance.

"Something bothering you Gajeel?" Lily asked.

"I don't like how that idiot is following her around," he growled, watching the scene continue. It wasn't long until Levy slowed down and stood by the gate.

"Up next we have Levy Mcgarden on Caillte," The announcer said, Lily chuckled and grabbed the reins to Metalicana.

"Go watch her cowboy I'll hold Metal," Gajeel leaped off and tore off to the side of the arena to watch her. He went up to the white gate and watched as she made a small circle in the middle of the arena and began to pick up speed.

In the arena Levy began to focus her mind on the jumps around her. The course was the hardest one she had ever seen in awhile a total of fifteen jumps each ranging from five to six feet tall. When the bell rang she and Caillte charged at the fences. Her heart soaring with each jump and each turn getting more and more daring. It wasn't until she reached the last two jumps that things went wrong, Caillte tripped on the turn and Levy lost her stirrups.

On the sidelines Gajeel saw what happened and felt his heart leap out of his chest. Instead of freaking out Levy grabbed a fist full of Caillte mane and hung on for dear life. The crowd along with Gajeel gasped as she flew over the jump and landed safely and then again over the last jump. The crowd went nuts, cheering for her bravery and realizing that she had secured the first place. She gave Caillte a well earned rubbed and feed him his favorite cookie as they walked out.

"Shrimp!" Gajeel called out, she turned her head and saw him jogging up to her. "Were you trying to die out there!?" He snapped never in his life had he ever been worried about some this much before.

"It wasn't my fault Caillte here accidentally lost his footing and tripped, and why do you care?" she asked that turned his face red but ignored the question before he can say another word. A hand tapped him on the shoulder.

"If I were you I would get away from her!" He turned to find the orange hair guy from earlier standing behind him.

"Jet! Go away! I already told you that we are through!" Gavel clenched his fists but kept his anger down.

"Ghihi I thought I told yeah to leave her alone." Gajeel said darkly causing Jet to take a step back.

"Levy why are you with this monster? He's obviously a not a good person to be around. Come one give me another chance! I haven't had one drink since we've broken yup I promise

that I will never drink again." Levy calmly jumped off Caillte, not wanting to spook her horse.

"Can you hold him please?" Levy asked as she handed Gajeel the reins, taken back by her calm attitude he knew something was about to go down.

Levy took a deep breath before turning towards Jet, who looked dead terrified of the tiny blue hair woman.

"I'm with cause unlike you he's actually treated me like a lady! That's why! Unlike you, you come home drunk, hardly send any time and even choose to go out to drink with your friends over me! So the answer is no! I won't give you another chance you lost it when you got drunk and had to have sex with a bimbo!" She snapped at him, poor Jet was now bawling his eyes out begging for forgiveness but it fell deaf to her ears. She turned around back to Gajeel and took the reins from him.

"Thank you, I'm sorry at the trouble he's caused you. How about after the show we go get milkshakes at the Blue Pegasus diner?" She said, Gajeel felt his heart leap, and sink at the same time. He wanted to be the one to ask her out first but he didn't care he had gotten himself a date with her!

"Sure why not." He said with a crooked smile "I'll meet up with yeah after I'm done competing." He tipped his hat to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Wait when do you go on?" She asked as he walked away.

"I'm up in two?" he said, Levy went over to Lucy who was taking a wad of money from both Natsu and Grey. She didn't bother to ask what it was about since she figured out what it was.

"Hey Lucy do you mind holding Caillte? I want to go watch one of the ropers." Gosh fucking damn it Natsu I told yeah we should have betted on something else!" Grey cursed under his breath as both men once again pulled out their wallets.

"Sure thing Levy! Also Levy?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"You better make me your maid of honor when he asks you to marry him." Lucy said happily as Levy's face turned brick red.

"LUCY!" She whined, but the blonde hair girl laughed and began to collect the money from both Natsu and Grey. Levy went over to the roper's arena and began to feel out of place by all the cowboy hats and boots. However, those thoughts were soon put out of her mind when she spotted Gajeel and his friend enter the arena. Both horses were calm and collected with their head down and focused. The two went over to the chute and stood on both sides of. In one hand Gajeel had Metalicana's reins and in the other held the rope. If he could he would drop his reins and let Metalicana do what he does but of corse that was against the rules. Levy held her breath as the tension in the air became palpable. The chute sprang open releasing the calf, both men charged after it. Lily had managed to get the head and was doing his best to slow it down. Gajeel began to focus everything he had in him and managed to snag to back leg of the calf. The crowd cheered as the times were announced, they managed to get second but it also a qualification into the semi finals. As Gajeel rode out of the arena he spotted Levy on the fence watching him. He rode up to her and smiled, before she could step off Gajeel grabbed her and placed her sideways in front of him.

"So what time should we meet up cowboy?" she asked, he didn't say a single word and slowly pulled her into a soft kiss.

"How about three?" he asked, when he pulled away.

"Sounds good to me." She smiled and returned the kiss.

A/N: Ok this was a very, very long story and in all honesty it took me about three weeks to crank this out for Gajevy week. I want to thank AnimeGuitar96 for her help and catching my mistakes. Also this may or may not be continued I have no idea yet but stay turned incase I do!


	2. Chapter 2

Endlessly

 _A/N so this came idea came from the song Endlessly by The Cab. I've been working on ideas for this song and this came to me after a little what if idea brainstorming session. So enjoy this little one shot. Also if you think I should contuine this let me know._

Being in love as a ten year old wasn't the easiest thing in the world, Gajeel was fidgeting as he sat in class, guarding his backpack as the rest of his classmates came in. Today was a special day for him, today was the day he was going to give the girl he liked a gift. It wasn't much but coming from the family he was in, giving her this was something that he worked hard for. However, she didn't show. The tiny girl always came in last, her amber eyes glued onto her recent book find from her parent's book shop. Soon the door closed and she didn't show, Gajeel felt his heart sink as the day wore on and she didn't show.

"Hey, Luce! Where's Levy? She's never missed a day of school." Gajeel overheard Natsu asked Lucy in a hushed whisper.

"Oh, she got the flu and she's really sick, her parents are super worried about her, though I'm going to go get her a book from the library today after school," immediately Gajeel quickly began to formulate a plan, as soon as he got home he'll sneak out and visit his shrimp. For him the end of the day didn't come soon enough, his father picked him up and drove him home. Not much was said between the two except for the ruffling of Gajeel's mop hair and muttering brat as he tried to duck away from it.

As soon as he got home Gajeel bolted past his father made his way towards his room. Where he carefully pulled a wrapped parcel from his back that was wrapped in twine. Tied onto the parcel was a single ring. It was made of a small silver plastic with a small teardrop jewele, he had once found a quarter when he was walking to the market shops of Magnolia, a kind old lady had sold him the ring even though they had been fifty cents when he told her who it was for. The other gift, he had made himself, even though his dad didn't show much love he did teach him skills how to survive and use in his life, like metal work. The sun was beginning to set as he climbed out his bedroom window, he knew his old man would throw a fit if he was caught sneaking off to the other side of town to visit a girl.

Gajeel had snuck over countless times to Levy house and knew the path by heart. He reached her home which was on the east side of the city. She lived in a small but elegant home right above the bookstore her parent's owned. Her room overlooked the river making it easy for Gajeel to climb up and perch himself on top of her window edge. He peeked inside and what he saw nearly broke his heart. Levy was red faced and had a cooling compress over her forehead, a bowl of soup laid untouched next to her on her desk. Slowly he opened the window and let himself in. Levy's room was one that almost no one would ever think a child would ever have. She had a huge wall of books, that was already over flooding, comfy chairs and bean bags for her to sit and read in. Hardly anyone would think this was a ten year old's room, but Levy was no ordinary ten year old.

"Ga-Gajeel?" A horse voiced whispered, quickly he went over to her side and slipped off the satchel he had on.

"Hey shrimp, how are you feeling?" He asked softly, not wanting to alert her overprotective parents.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered before a coughing fit took over her. Gajeel took the compress off her forehead and soaked it in water before laying it back down on her burning skin

"Salamander can't whisper all that well today in class I couldn't just let you be here alone. Here I thought you might like this," He quickly pulled out the gift from his bag and laid it on her bed. She took it slowly and when she saw the ring she smiled and lightly touched it.

"Do you like it?" he asked almost too quickly, and shut his mouth, embarrassed at what he said.

"Gajeel I love it," She whispered as she tried but failed to get it out of the twine. He lent her a hand and he placed the small plastic ring on her ring finger. It fit her perfectly and he blushed even while she was sick she was sick. He helped her take the wrapping off the gift and she gave a hoarse gasp. He had made her a small statue of a iron dragon holding a book with a fairy sitting next to the creature.

"Gajeel did you make this?" and he smiled.

"I've been wanting to ask you this, but um," His face began to burn red as he thought long and hard "will you be my girlfriend?" He asked and he hid his face on one of her fluffy white pillows. Levy let out a weak giggled.

"I know I'm not like all the other guys in our year but," He said muffled and he raised his head out of the pillow and grabbed her hand and looked hard and lovingly into her eyes, "I'm willing to make sure that when we grow up that I'll be the best person for you. I don't know why I like you but you mean a lot to me and I wanna be the one you like even after we grow up. So please can you be my girlfriend?" He almost begged, even though he was only ten he knew what real love was. Before his mother passed Metalicana was much more open and friendly, they may have not been rich but his mother made sure that every day was a reason to smile and live life to it's fullest. After she had passed a dark cloud had been drawn over him, until he had met Levy, she always made his day even when he didn't show emotions. Without her he had not sunshine in his life. Because of her he wanted to do better in school and try harder in his classes so that maybe one day he can make her happy.

"Yes, I will," Gajeel hugged her tightly almost wanting to shout to the heavens how much this meant to him, but didn't.

"I promise that I will never you Levy, and that's a promise I won't fail on!" He pinky promised her. It wasn't long before Levy fell asleep but she wore the biggest smile on her face. Secretly she too had a slight crush on Gajeel, from the day he stepped into her homeroom. His red eyes, ebony hair and rather hoodlumism clothing should have told her to run but she didn't. To her he was a dragon that only needed a little bit of love to truly see how kind he can be. Smiling she touched the ring, hoping that one day it will mean more than what it was now.


	3. Chapter 3

Galway girl

" _She played her fiddle in an Irish band_

 _But she fell in love with an Englishman"- Ed Sheeran_

It was a hot night as Gajeel trudged along Abbey street looking for the Irish pub called Fairy Tail. He had finally graduated from Magnolia University and was free for the weekend. He had overheard his fellow classmates talk about the pub saying that every Friday night there was a band called Shadow Gear that played. Apparently they were so good that there were hardly any tables to sit at and that most of the guests would sit up on the rafters or on any surface that wasn't a table.

Looking up he saw an iron sign bracket that read "Fairy Tail", looking inside it was packed to the brim but sweet Irish music flowed from it. He smiled and went inside and was welcomed with the cool AC. He made his way to the bar when out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a fairy. He looked around getting a view of the scenery until his eyes landed on a tiny girl with a fiddle in hand performing with a band. She danced and jigged along the stage and everyone went wild. In front of the stage was a huge dance floor that full of people dancing to her music.

She was mesmerizing as she played each note with purpose, her body never stopped moving as the band played. She reminded him of a fairy, from the wild blue hair that was held back by and orange headband and those kind yet wild amber eyes. Her other bandmates were playing a guitar and a set of hand drums.

For a split second their eyes met, she gave him a wicked smile and when the song ended she said something to her other band members. They nodded in agreement and the tempo changed, he recognized the song: "Galway Girl", people began to clear the center of the room, some people began to climb on the beams on the ceiling. She leaped down and began to sting her fiddle in a fast tempo. People began to clap and one by one people began to dance to her music.

Gajeel set his drink down, he could watch her all night if he could. What he didn't expect was her coming over, grabbing him and dragging him onto the dance floor. He was stunned but pushed that down, he was here to have fun. He danced around her, each step matching as she continued to play, their eyes never leaving each other. People howled and cheered the couple on as they danced without touching each other. Soon more and more people joined and the floor was dancing to the tiny fairy's addictive music. The tempo got faster and faster and he met each of her steps not wanting to give up. When the song ended they were standing close to each other, both out of breath and smiling. He seized the moment, weather being her plump lips or those wild eyes, but he kissed her and she kissed him back.

"So fairy you got a name?" He asked huskily.

"Levy."


	4. Chapter 4

_Small bump_

 _Based off Ed Sheeran's song Small bump_

Sweat dripped down Gajeel's face as he took down the last monster. He looked over to his partner who was dealing with the creator. The man was a pansy, begging for mercy from the exceed; however, to Gajeel he didn't deserve it. The man had made chimera's from experiments on humans and unleashed them on towns to kill people. Here he was begging to be spared made his blood boil. Lily raised his sword and knocked the man out not caring how he fell before grabbing him and dragging him towards his friend.

"Was that the last of them?" he asked.

"Yeah and any of those captives already freed, gave them directions to-" a sharp ringing sound cut him off. He pulled out his communication lacrima, he answered it greeted by a tear stained Mira.

"What the hell Mira what's wrong?" the bar maid shook her head.

"You have to come home now Gajeel." she choked out as her body shook.

"Mira, what the hell is going on?" he demanded. Fear grew in him like a vine, surging through his body.

"It's Levy…" she whispered. He dropped the lacrima if it wasn't for Lily catching it.

"Gajeel go, I'll hand this bastard over to the Rune Knights. Go to her now!" Lily snapped at the stone frozen Gajeel. Not needed to be told twice, Gajeel turned himself into a shadow and blindedly raced him.

Lily looked up at the heavens through the cracked ceiling, " _Please, don't take her."_ he begged to whatever god ruled this world.

* * *

The guild doors blasted open as Gajeel came through with not care in the world if the doors broke or suffered any damage.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" he bellowed as he shifted out of his shadow form, the guild didn't flinch only remained quiet as Mira made her way over to him. He saw that Lucy was also in tears as Natsu comforted her.

"Gajeel she's in the infirmary right now." he tried to push past her to get to Levy put she stopped him.

"Porlyusica and Wendy are trying to save her right now, please let them be." she begged however he didn't care he stormed passed her desperate to see his mate. He made it halfway before a rune cage activated around him, angering the enraged dragon even more. He began to try and break the runes, swearing that he was going to make Freed regret ever locking him in here.

"Gajeel calm down this instant!" Makarov commanded.

"What the hell happened to Levy!" he screamed.

"Calm down and we will explain what happened!" However the words fell deaf on his ears, every living fiber in his body screamed at him to get to Levy. A hand struck him causing a gasp to cover come the guild, snapping the dragon out of his rage.

Lucy stood before the iron dragon, her eyes red and puffy.

"Did you know?" she questioned

"Did I know what? Blondie." he growled.

"That she was pregnant? That you go her pregnant with your child just before you left on an S-Class mission!" his heart sank. She was _pregnant_. Levy was pregnant with his kid and she didn't tell him!

"Why….why didn't she tell me? I would have-" he collapsed to the ground as his body grew numb and his head swam with emotions,"I….I would have known." a lead lump grew in his heart as he realized what could have happened.

"What happened to her?" he solemnly looked down, her body shaking.

"She went on a simple mission with Jet and Droy," she began to explain "to help decode some rare books, but….they got attacked and she….we don't know if either one will be alright…." Lucy broke down crying as Natsu tried to console her. Gajeel didn't even look at her friends who were both wrapped in bandages. His body was already weak from the non-stop magic use and he was losing his want to pound the living daylights out of them. Instead he looked over at them with the most disgusted face ever.

The guild hall remained until Porlyusica stepped out from the balcony, making her way down she went straight for Gajeel. The runes around his disappeared as the elderly lady came forward.

"Him and only him will see her, the rest of you stay out." she demanded. Without a world Gajeel followed her to the infirmary. The scent of blood was strong in the air as they got closer. When she opened the door his heart shattered. Levy was beyond pale, her blue hair stuck to her face from the cold sweat, her body was covered in bandages and an IV came from her arm.

Wendy was covered in blood and looked beyond exhausted as she took a washcloth and placed in on Levy's head.

"We couldn't save the child, but she still has a chance to live, if she fights." Porlyusica sadly said.

Gajeel pulled up a chair next to Levy and grabbed her hand as tears flowed from his eyes.

"Damn it shrimp, why didn't you tell me?" he whispered "I would have come home, given the mission to someone else and take care of you." He drew his breath trying hard to not become a sobbing mess. Instead he place his head on her bed, listening to her breathing and her slow steady heart beat.

It felt like hours before he saw her eyes slowly open, and landed on him.

"Ga-Ga-Gajeel?" she stuttered trying to wake up and move.

"Don't move you are still hurt." he softly whispered, taking her hands in his as the tried to comfort her.

"Please tell I didn't lose the baby." she begged, he avoided her eyes but couldn't bring himself to say it. Levy's eyes filled with tears, he got up and held her tightly in his arms as she sobbed into his chest.

The months after were spent healing and coping with the loss, Gajeel hardly ever left her side unless it was for a mission to keep them sustained even then he would never go farther than the next town. Lily would taken on the harder missions and the couple greatly appreciated it.

Nine months late Levy realized the once again she was pregnant and this time told Gajeel the moment she knew. He was filled with joy, and for the next nine months made sure that she was safe and out of harm's way. The guild threw a three day baby shower with several of the other guilds joining in the festivities.

What the world took from them gave them back in double and the couple couldn't be more happy. Even though they lost their first child, they knew that they were looking down from heaven watching over their younger brother and sister.


	5. Chapter 5

This was a request from Tumbler with the prompt being "I'm in love….Shit" asked by Where'sTheFood

The whistle blew, and Gajeel found himself once again slammed into the ground by the opposing team.

"Fuck," He groaned as he picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off. He was not on his best game mind right now, and it was all because of one little cheerleader.

It was the annual cross town high school football game; Phantom Lord High versus Fairy Tail High. Both schools had held long standing rivalry and this was the night the both schools got the fight it out to see who would make it not only to play off but to Nationals. "Black Steel" Gajeel Redfox was feared not only on the field but off the field as well. But not tonight. Tonight he was getting his ass handed to him. All because of her.

Levy McGarden had have been the tiniest, most adorable cheerleader he had ever met. He loved the way she would always be the one tossed up in the air and tonight he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Since freshman year he had no idea what the gotten into him. Ever since he had pull an unforgivable prank on her and her friends he had been branded as enemy number one by everyone in Fairy Tail and felt guilty and it bothered him.

"What the hell is going on Redfox?! Give these Fairies hell!" Coach Jose Poral screamed at him as Gajeel was once again thrown to the ground by Fairy Tail's Linebacker, Elfman.

With score seventy to twelve by the third quarter he knew he had been beaten and when the game finally ended it felt like a relief. Fairy Tail exploded with cheer as Natsu scored the final touchdown and won the game. He could see how happy she was that they had beaten Phantom after two years of losing to them. He looked over to Jose who was fuming. He was so red in the face was that he started to look purple

In the locker room, Jose gave Gajeel hell for losing such an important game. But his mind wasn't listening to him he tuned out his coach, and his thought roamed to her.

A smack from Coach Jose clipboard sent him jolting back into reality.

"Tomorrow I want you on the field by six A.M sharp! As punishment you are doing drills until you drop do you hear me?" He snapped. Gajeel growled, but didn't snap back. A cold shower later and it hit him harder than Elfman did.

"I'm in love with her...Shit," He groaned as he slammed a fist on the lockers. He needed to make things right with her.

Over the next few weeks, Gajeel tried to find the little blue cheerleader to try and talk to her but never could. His friends began to notice his odd behavior and tried to tease the Quarterback, but ended up dodging his fists. His coach didn't make it any easier as well. Any time Jose even caught Gajeel losing his focus during practice, Gajeel found himself doing drills and running laps till he collapsed.

As the end of the Fall semester was coming to a close, he found himself slowly losing hope of ever getting a chance to talk to her. She was just so elusive, and when he did find her she was surrounded by either her lap dogs or cheer squad. Until one day, he went into a bookstore that only the locals knew of and found her.

He needed new books to read up on for welding and mechanics when a mess of blue hair caught the corner of his eye. Sneaking around the shelf he saw her with a huge stack of books in her arms at the cashier. She looked beyond happy with her small treasure of books and laughed at something the cashier said.

"Gajeel what are you doing here?" A voice behind him said. He nearly jumped three feet into the air out of surprise. When he looked back, he saw Juvia, his longtime friend, and captain of the swim team.

"Damn it Juvia, how many times do I have to tell yeah don't sneak up on me like that!" He hushed, not wanting to blow his cover.

"Well, Juvia finds it odd that Gajeel isn't our right now drinking with the rest of his team and in a bookstore. Much more Juvia has heard that Gajeel has been given punishment for losing the big game and is starting to lose his edge. Is that true?" Juvia asked as she looked him dead in the eye. He let out a sigh of defeat, he couldn't hide anything from Juvia. One way or another she'll find out.

"Look, just don't tell anyone. But I'm trying to apologize to Levy Mcgarden." He muttered in defeat. Juvia gave him a rare smile and gave him a quick hug.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with Juvia." She whispered as she began to go back to her browsing. He looked back at Levy only to see that she was gone. Once again he had lost her.

Over the next couple of days Gajeel came back to the bookstore at various times. It got to the point that owner of the store would leave him food and water and at times tell him if he had just missed her.

Then one day on the last of the Fall semester he saw her and she was alone in the bookstore browsing the large selection of old leather books. The owner looked up and smiled amusedly at the young boy trying to win the girl's heart.

He slowly made his way to her; he didn't want to scare her or let her feel trapped as he cleared his throat behind her. She looked, and her face went from curious to utter horror.

"Wait!" He yelled as she tried to bolt. He grabbed her wrist quickly but not hard.

"Please don't hurt me! If this is some kind of sick twisted thing you're going to do then just leave the others out of it!" She cried out, causing some of the other shoppers to look but the owner managed to divert their attention away.

"Look I don't want to hurt you," He sighed and let her go. She gave him a hard look(,) trying to find a single warning sign that told her to run but found nothing. His eyes looked full of guilt and sadness, nothing compared to the ones she had seen before.

"I just want to apologize for what I did. It was wrong and honestly I don't expect yeah to forgive me, but I regret doing what I did to you Freshman year." He looked down, turned and walked away.

"Wait," Her soft voice stopped him dead in his tracks. "Why are you apologizing? I thought you were some big shot who only cared about beating our school in every way possible. So why are you apologizing for your best victory against us?" She demanded, wanting to know the truth. If he was honestly wanting to apologize,she wanted to get the truth of him.

"Because I've never felt more guilty in my life. I hurt someone who is honestly the crown jewel for their school. She was the kindest, sweetest thing ever and everyone like her. I thought that destroying you like that would crush your school's spirit. But I was wrong. And what I did was wrong. You didn't deserve what I did to you and there is no way in this lifetime I could do anything to earn your forgiveness." He admitted, he felt a small part of his burden come off him, but it was almost nothing.

Levy didn't know what to say to his apology, it shocked her seeing the once proud and feared football player come to her almost broken and guilt riddled. Maybe this jock was more than meets the eye, and she wasn't one to hold a grudge if one asked for forgiveness.

"How about we start over?" She asked him offering her hand and a small smile. He looked up at her, shocked. He gave her his classic smirk and counted his lucky stars.

"I would love that," He agreed.


	6. Tiptoe Part 1

**Tiptoe Part 1**

 **One of my song inspired song fics this time however it is a combination of two songs the first one is Tiptoe By Imagine Dragons and the second is Nancy Mulligan by Ed Sheeran. So please enjoy and give love!**

Gajeel looked down at his drunk, passed out step father, Jose Porla, splayed out on the couch. Jose had been the worst human being Gajeel had ever tried to act like a father, but behind every word and action, there was an ulterior motive to force Gajeel into doing something for him. Be it by getting drugs or dirtying his hands for him. That all changed when Gajeel met a group of friends and a woman that changed him for good.

Gajeel counted the several beer bottles and a half finished bottle of gin and smiled; the drunk wouldn't wake up until the afternoon, and even then he won't realize his step son would be gone by then. His duffle bag was filled with enough money to buy himself a safe place and a few other essential items that he would need.

Shifting his bag on his shoulder, he made his way down and out of the house through the back door, walking intently towards the shed where he kept the only thing that was left of his real father that Porla hadn't sold yet to buy booze or drugs. He threw the lock aside and quickly went in. Inside was his '69 Ford Mustang that he fished out from a junkyard with his father when he was only ten. He finished fixing it in his Freshman year with his dad just before he passed away and it was his greatest achievement, well, besides one other thing. He looked down at his watch; he needed to move now if they wanted to make sure no one knew they were gone, especially her family.

Throwing his bag in the back seat, he turned on the roaring engine of the beast and sped off into the night. Not looking back at his former home and his previous life, he drove further into the city of Magnolia towards the west side where the richest people lived, and the nicer homes could be found. However, that didn't mean the people there were friendly.

* * *

Levy gripped her hand bag tightly as she looked out the window. Tonight was the night she will escape with him. Even though she was still in high school and he was barely a senior, she couldn't stand to live in this home any longer. For any outsider, her parents were outstanding citizens; they donated money to charity, sponsored athletes, even fed the homeless on holidays, but deep down they were monsters to her.

Her whole life she was constantly told what to do, when to do it and how to do it until she met Gajeel. He showed her how to have fun and be herself, but more than that he taught her to live her own life! When her parents found out that she was seeing him, they immediately began to do everything and anything to keep them apart. They gave her a secure phone line, paid staff and teachers to keep them apart, even went as far as switching schools, but it didn't stop them from seeing each other.

A stone hitting her window jolted her from her deep thoughts. Looking down, her heart soared when she saw her dragon had come to save her. As she opened her window to climb down the tree, her door opened slowly.

"Levy-" her mother's sickly sweet voice rang softly. Levy's eyes widened with fear, and she threw her bag down to Gajeel.

"LEVY JUMP!" Gajeel yelled as he saw her eyes widen with fear.

"Levy I just- LEVY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Her mother screamed as she watched her daughter brace herself on the ledge of her window. Not taking any chances, Levy jumped out the window into Gajeel's arms, narrowly escaping her mother's grasp. Gajeel hugged Levy close to him as he looked up at the furious woman daring her to try and pry Levy out of his arms.

"LEVY COME BACK! LUKE! LUKE GET LEVY! SHE'S RUNNING AWAY!" Her mother screeched from the top floor. Not letting go of either Levy or her bag, Gajeel quickly ran to his car. As he got Levy in the passenger seat, he instinctively flinched as a gunshot hit the roof of his car barely missing Gajeel's head.

"Give me back my daughter you bastard!" Her father screamed. Gajeel leaped into the car and slammed his foot on the gas pedal.

"Get your head down!," Gajeel pushed Levy down, fearing that her father would stupidly shoot her.

Once they were a safe distance away, Gajeel brought her hand to his lips and kissed her hard; they had finally escape. He didn't let go of her hand as he drove down the dark and deserted road barely lit by the dim streetlights..

"I can't believe we did it," she whispered, stunned that they had actually pulled that off.

"Don't get too comfortable, Shrimp. We have to cross that border or they will separate us for good." He grunted as he sped down the empty roads. Fear filled Levy's heart; he was right. If they stayed in this country, Gajeel could be arrested for taking her like this since she was still underage. Her parents would get every cop in the area to chase after them even if it meant the Crown itself coming for them. However, there was also another worrying thought that was plaguing Levy as Gajeel drove.

"Gajeel," she whispered quietly. He didn't respond right away; he was too lost in his own thoughts.

"Gajeel!" she said more urgently.

"What it is?!" He snapped out of his thoughts.

"I'm….I'm…." She breathed a long sigh as she placed her hands on her still flat stomach. "Gajeel, I'm pregnant."


	7. The Lady and the Crow

With another fun-filled Halloween night under their belts, Levy Redfox began to tuck her children into bed along with that of her best friends' children, Nancy Dragneel and Silver Fullbuster. It was nearly ten and the children had finally come down from their sugar-crazed high.

Shotura and Yaje however, were far from tired.

"Mama?" Shotura asked innocently. There was something hid behind her back.

"Yes, sweetie?" Her mother groggily came over, flicking on the small, nightlight shaped like the guild mark.

"Me and Yaje found a book with scary stories and-" She paused and pulled a book out from behind her nightshirt.

The sight of the book jolted Levy awake. It was one her parent's last gifts to her just before they passed. It was filled with legends that surrounded her hometown and country.

"Ah sweetie, I don't-" Levy began.

"Please mama, just one! It's hallows eve! We promise we won't have nightmares!" Yaje begged. He hopped on his toes as he stared with pleading -obviously sleepy- eyes.

At this time both Nancy and Silver were also interested in the book's contents and were soon begging the exhausted mother to read them a story.

"Alright, alright!" she caved with a small giggle. "But just one, then it's off to bed with the four of you, ok?"

She was desperate to go to her bed. Nevertheless, she picked up the old handwritten storybook from Shotura and took a seat on her bed while the other children gathered around her. Their eyes widened with excitement as Levy opened the book.

"Ok let's see. 'The Black Horse'? No, that's too dark," she muttered as she flipped through the pages of the stories within."'The Cat and the Raven', too graphic... How about the 'Lady and the Crow? It's a little bit dark, but it's my old favorite," she told the kids, who all nodded their heads excitedly.

As the children excitedly prepared to listen all wrapped in their blankets, the tiny momma cleared her throat and read the first line.

" _This is a story of how the crow became a symbol of demise and bad luck in the town of Sweet Water and why no one rides their horse during a full moon."_

She paused to look up. Four sets of little eyes patiently awaited the rest of the tale. A grin appeared on her lips before she began again; the familiar words on the pages reminded her of her own childhood and the way she had felt when her mother had read from the same book.

" _Long ago in quiet town of Sweet Water lived a woman named Amanda Vazquez. She was a kind lady, known for her generosity and the healing she brought to those she helped. However, the kindness she showed to others hid the horrors that went on in her home._

" _The man she loved was a hard mine worker. Toiling and laboring in the dark caves changed him from kind farm boy she once knew to a hard, cold monster. Little did she see, the black magic of the mines was seeping into him and taking over his very soul._

" _One night, the man she loved didn't come home. He had died in those dark mines where he had worked that night, and what was left was a malevolent spirit that swore to bring her with him to the Depths The spirit banged on her door, screaming for her."_

The children gasped, their eyes widening as Levy read the story, turning the page Shotura and Nancy gave a light scream and hid behind Levy. On one the pages was a drawing of monster howling at Amanda's door. It held no shape but the claws of a monster could be seen in the dim light of the candle, scratching the sun-beaten wooden door.

" _Frightened, Amanda ran to her horse, saddled him up,and rode into the town, begging those she had previously helped to now help her! However, with each door she knocked, she was denied safety. Fearing no other choice, she turned her already tired horse to the steep mountains behind the town, whipping and urging the steed to outrun the shadow!_

" _Above her the moon shone brightly, the trail illuminated before her like a silvery ribbon. Horse and rider came to a steep mountain where rocks poured down from its edge. Amanda looked back and saw that the spirit was getting closer. With no place else to go, she urged the sweat-riddled beast beneath her up the mountain._

" _However, her steed was too weary to go on. Hooves slipped on the boulders and they both tumbled to the ground. Amanda found herself pinned under him as the last breath left the horse's lungs._

" _Knowing her end was near, Amanda glimpsed a crow fly towards her . It landed on the rock beside her face, as if to comfort her in her final moments ._

" _Please don't let this deed go unpunished," she whispered before death claimed her._

" _From that night forward the town of Sweet Water would feel her wrath. If any rider were to mount upon a full moon, he must be sure his horse is fresh and full of life. For if a crow spied a man riding a worn-down horse, it would alert her spirit and she would test them. If they should fail to carry her up a mountain face or refuse, she would kill them, sparing only those whose horse passed her test."_

Once she was finished reading, Levy glanced up and closed the book. All the children wore frightened expressions. Yaje looked out the window and rose to quickly close the curtains.

"Mama, are you sure this is just a story? What if the Lady was real and the crows were spying on us right now!" Shotura asked her voice quivering.

Her mother gave her an understanding gaze."It's a just a small tale, Shotura. It's not real. The Lady doesn't exist. Plus you don't ride horses, do you?" Levy comforted the four of them as best as she could and then once again tucked them into their beds.

"Alright. Good night everyone," she softly called aloud. She flicked off the light and stepped out of the bedroom, closing the door but for a crack.

When the children made sure that Levy had gone to bed and wouldn't be back anytime soon, they rose up from their covers and huddled together on Shotura's sheets.

"Who want's to read another scary story?" Yaje asked, his brow furrowing. He gave a devious smile as he flicked on his flashlight he thought his mother was oblivious to (she knew -as mother's knew all things- but had long since chosen to let him have his fun).

He retrieved the storybook from the shelf where Levy had stored it and sat cross-legged in between his sister and Silver. Opening the front cover, they all peered down at it with a reverence young children possessed.

As they began their long night of quiet storytelling, they were unaware of the curtain slowly opening and a lone, black crow perched just outside their window. Still as a rock, it watched them with a growing interest.

"Leave them," a cool, feathery voice whispered. It spoke to the night bird as if the two had been long-time companions. "There are others to be tested."

With that, the crow flew away towards a full moon. Away from the sleepy town of Magnolia.


End file.
